In a process of fabricating a color filter of a panel industry, the saturation (abbreviated as colorfulness) of red (R), green (G), and blue (B) is a parameter for optical properties of a LCD, which directly affects experience of clients. Thus, colorfulness of different color resists is monitored in each processing procedure.
Presently, when the colorfulness of a color resist is measured, an alignment is performed according to pattern match. Due to the distribution of metal traces and patterns of a color filter on array (COA) product, incorrect patterns are easily retrieved. Thus, the precision of an alignment is lower, which results in large variations for measuring data and affects the determination of a fabrication process. It is very risky to produce abnormal products.
In order to effectively monitor colorfulness, increasing the precision of aligning color resists is the first difficulty.
As a result, in order to overcome the abovementioned difficulty, it is necessary to provide an alignment method based on pixel color and an alignment system for using the same.